Fear brings us closer
by Leo2flyt
Summary: ever since the mutant wasp incident Raph would get nightmares of his brother's death, but that's not all. Whenever Mikey's around he would have these strange and unfamiliar feeling toward him. A few day after the mutant squirrel incident he gets the answers to his questions. In the form of the one person who's making him feel this way.


The red banned brother shot up in the middle of the night from yet again a nightmare and it's still not from roaches. No, it was a dream of his youngest brother's death. This wasn't the first time. If anything the first time he had a dream like that was after the mutant wasp incident; where the eldest brothers were still under control of the wasp and brutally attacked their baby bro, another was they couldn't save him in time the three mutant wasps. Either way it end the same way; Mikey was losing blood, Raph was holding him saying sorry over and over, trying to hold back tears but failed just like he failed to save someone that precious to him, watched him helplessly die in his arms with his blood all over him maybe even in his mouth.

And every time he has those dreams he wakes up covered in a thin sheet of sweat. He would quietly walk to Mikey's room to make sure he's alright and let out a sigh of relief that he's perfectly fine. Raphael would sit by him to make sure that he is there and it's not another dream playing with his mind, and throughout the whole time he would have these feelings he never had before and it confused him. How his stomach would flutter, his heart pounding in his chest like would burst right out, and he would feel warmth on his cheeks. But why is he feeling this? Why does he only feel this way around Michelangelo? Why does he have this urge to do something but don't know what it is?

Now this time it was an 'what if' kind of dream. What if he hadn't grabbed him in time? Would they have see their beloved brother ever again? These questions, these fears all because of these mutants threatening to harm or even kill Mikey.

Now here he is every time he has a nightmare like these; in Mikey's room, sitting right next to him, and watching over him like a guardian. However this night is different. Mikey shifted and open his eyes staring right into those emerald burning orbs looking back in the baby blue innocent eyes with a shocked expression. The younger turtle sit up into a more comfortable position to look back and spoke, "I don't know why you've been coming into my room in the middle of the night, but I'm not really complaining.". Shaking out of his stupor Raph replied, "You knew…all along?" "Yeah." neither could say anything; it's not every night your brother comes in and just watch you. However, the younger of the two was the first to spoke up after a moment of silence, "I knew because I couldn't sleep well in those nights because of the nightmare I've been getting lately. I would try to go back to sleep but then you came in and just start staring at me. Why?". The youngest knew all along and it was because of the nightmares.

So Raph wasn't the only so he answered, "I've been getting nightmares to and I just…" but he trailed of not know how to tell the one your dreaming about when they're right there in front of him. He felt a hand on his and felt a tingling sensation going up his arm creating those feelings as all those times. He knows its Mikey trying to give him comfort. However he didn't know what made him do it or why, but Raph finds himself wrap his arms around Mikey's waist and pulled him closer to hug him. THE Raphael is actually HUGGING his younger brother and it because he wants comfort himself. He wants to be assured that Mikey is safe, alive, and with him in his arms which is cause the odd feelings to intensify. Mikey didn't expect this from his own hot headed brother wondering if this IS Raph, But he follow his instincts and hug back also feeling these odd emotions. After a few minutes of wonderful embracement they pulled away, though relentlessly. Raph finally have the confidence to tell him of his dreams and throughout the explanation, he watches closely at his brother's facial expressions never closing eye contact.

There was fear, sadness, and sympathy. Once Raphael finished Mikey couldn't hold back any longer and went back to that loving embrace and let everything out. Raph knew he needed it which is why he didn't push his orange banded brother away and hug back as well rub circles on Mikey's carapace to soothe him. He finally stopped crying and felt better he looked up to his brother making eye contact. He saw an emotion in his eyes he never thought he would ever see. Mikey saw this many times in Donnie's eyes whenever April's around; and that was love, not friendly love, not family love, but romantic love and it's staring right at him. When their eyes met again there was a spark and something happened.

Neither knows who lean to first or who made contact first, but when their lips met it's like hundreds of fireworks were set off in their minds. Sparks were felt and they were stuck tight. Neither wanted it to stop it was to heavenly. They would have gone on but a breath of air was needed and they part breathless. Once they're minds were cleared they stared back questioning if that kiss even actually happen but the tingling in their lips was proof enough that it really did happen and they now truly understand the emotions for each other; love.

After regaining his breath Raph was the first to speak up, "Well…that was…different." And Mikey fallowed, "Yeah, it was…um…I-I I think I-I'm in l-lo-" "Iloveyou.". It was so fast he didn't know if he heard it correctly, but the magical feeling of lips against his was proof enough and kiss back just as fierce. So this was the urge and right now he can't get enough of Mikey. The wild felt something wet, warm, and smooth slide across his lips asking for entranced and he gasp at this small but strange feeling. His mouth was slightly open but it was enough to slide his tongue in. Despite all of that pizza Mikey actually taste sweet and it makes Raph go hungry for more.

At first it was a fight for dominance but Raph unsurprisingly win and got his prize of exploring this wondrous mouth. And thanks to that cursed requirement for oxygen, they part again. Apparently during their make-out session they found themselves in a compromise position; Mikey is on his carapace and sprawled on the bed with Raph hovering over him. He has his hands on his new found lover's waist and sitting in between his legs. He can see the nervousness in Mikey's eyes and was about to pull away if his baby brother put a reassuring hand on his to keep eye contact. He said, "I-I want to go through this with you. I want to experience with someone I truly love, and I love you Raphael." never have he ever heard Mikey say his first name and it made him feel special and more important to him.

Raphael attached his lips to the one under him and nibbled, licked, and suckled on his neck. The new found sensation came back tenfold driving him crazy, but Mikey still want it to be slow so they can enjoy it and look back into this memory. After a few moments there were marks all over Mikey's neck, but there is thing that will truly mark him as Raphael's mate. He looks back to the most innocent known to men and silently asks him of the question going through his mind, and the other nodded.

Mikey tilted his head slightly to the side and submissively offer his delicate neck his soon to be mate. Quickly yet gently Raph bit down on a spot in between his neck and shoulder where his pulse is. The bite was hard enough to draw blood and Raph liked it off tasting his brother's blood. Since the neck is so thin there will be a light scar where it is but Mikey wouldn't worry about it right now he will have his first experience of being mated to another.

Throughout the sensation it sends electric tingles done his spine and into his groin making his shell tighter than usual. Mikey shifted a little to show his discomfort and his mate got the message. So he lends a hand to carefully slip the shell off of Mikey. Thanks to their human DNA their shells are separated from their skin to act like armor or clothing. Finally out of his shell Mikey sighed in relief to have his dick out of its cage. Now that he's more comfortable he returns the favor and does the same for Raph.

It didn't take them much longer to take off their gear and mask, and now they're completely vulnerable to the other with full trust. Mikey isn't sure what to do next, but it seems his brother now mate does. Raph pushed Mikey backwards until he's flat on his back and trailed soft kisses down his torso making his mate pant and moan until he stopped at his organ. The hot head trailed his lips up like he did on Mikey's torso and up to tip to gently lick it. This action earned him a shivered groan from the wild one. Then he slowly inch by inch down to the hilt then went back up in that same torturous pace creating wines from him.

Raph can taste the precum and it has that sort of sweetness to it and its making him dizzy. After a few bobs he went faster and suckled harder soon it became too much for Mikey and he cum right into his mouth with uncontrollable twitches however he was able to cover his mouth to muffle his screams. When Mikey came in his mouth Raph swallowed all of it and look up to see his mate in pure bliss. Raphael wanted to do the next thing but he didn't want to cause pain to his love, however, Mikey knows the solution to it and dug through his bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of hand lotion. Raph looked at him for questioning and Mikey answered, "Sometimes I like to keep my hands soft after a hard day, but it can also be used as lube just never thought of it until now.". Raph grabbed the lotion and pop the cap open to squirt some onto his fingers.

Then he swirled his finger at the rim of Mikey's puckered hole to make it easier to slip in before doing so. Considering the bulk of their fingers Mikey winced a little from the sting of being penetrated for the first time but was soothed by the lotion that coated the digit. Raph slowly slid his finger in and out to let Mikey get used to it while he finds a certain spot. It didn't take long to find and Mikey held back a load moan when he started seeing stars. Raph tapped on the bundle of nerves a few times before slipping in another finger this time no sting, for now. After a while Mikey let his mate know that he's ready. Raphael lined his dick to Mikey's entranced after coating it with the lotion and gently entered him.

At first Mikey didn't feel any pain until it was half way in. Raph slowed down to stop but Mikey urged him to keep going until it's all in. He pushed it in a little further till it's at the hilt and stop all movement until Mikey got used to his size. After a few minutes of heavy breathing to keep him relaxed he nodded to his mate to continue. The red banded turtle slowly pulled out until the tip is in and trust in hitting Mikey's prostate right on the spot causing him to cry out. Part of him wanted to stop but he still complied and keep going, soon pain turn to pleasure.

Mikey could barely keep himself quiet every time Raph slid out only to slide back in and hit the right spot over and over driving him crazy. Until he can't take it anymore and plead, "A-ah~ Raph f-faster ha-ah~rder PLEASE MORE!" and after that little command the turtle on top of him obeyed without complaint. Each time he would hit Mikey's prostate more faster and harder than the last thrust until he was a blur and the fierce force of it rocks the bed to hit the wall.

They didn't pay any attention to it, they were too lost in the raw pleasure; Mikey will scream out in anxiety crying out in Raph's name. For every hit to his spot takes his breath away and try to regain it only to lose it again after every thrust. Raph will churr and grunt for every slide, in and out, from the fiery tight heat surrounding his dick. If it weren't for the lotion he was sure he would be stuck in. Mikey's anus felt like velvet that, to him, was heaven. For every thrust of their hips they were drove closer and closer to the edge until they can't take it anymore and came.

After so many times of being hit on the inside, Mikey was the first to cum splattering all over their plastrons. While he was spasmming he clench down on Raph dick and it all that needed to make him cum. He thrust in a few more times to send his seed even further into that gateway to heaven straight into that bundle of nerves he's been hitting. Which cause Mikey to cum a third time from the burning hot liquid shot into him. Once they were done Raph collapsed on his mate and was in heavy pants just his mate. He was about to pull out only to once again stopped by his brother and mate, "K-keep it in, please.". They look deeply in to each other's eyes and see past the cloud of lust was love.

After nearly completely drained of energy he fell asleep on Mikey and was out like a light. For having the most energy Mikey last a little longer only to fell into a deep sleep as well.

Who would of thought that fear would bring them closer. They were right love is a strange and bring two together in stranger ways.


End file.
